In The Darkness
by EatonDauntlessCake4610
Summary: One shot. Uriah's POV while he is in the coma from the explosion is Allegiant. His emotions, his thoughts, his life from a coma. All untill he's in the darkness. Please read I worked hard on this!


**Diverauntless here! So, I just read Allegiant for the millionth time (probably 'cuz I owns dat thang!) and cried once again when #AllegiantSpoilers Uriah died. So, because I want to attempt to make you feel those feels (and because I'm trying to avoid writing Loving The Enemy. I'm procrastinating), I'm writing a one-shot of poor Uri while he's in a coma from his POV.**

I stand near the sculpture that has that tank of dripping water.I see Tris walking towards me. I wave at her, my mouth in a struggled smile. She looks at me as she passes security. It's the last thing I see when I hear a boom.

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep.<em> That's it. A bunch of beeps and crying is what I hear. I try to open my eyes but I can't. Actually, I don't try, because I can't. I can't think about making movements, or talking, or anything. I can just think about thinking.

* * *

><p>Hey, it's echo-y in here.<p>

Hello! Hello!

_Hello! Hello!_

I love Dauntless cake!

_I love Dauntless cake!_

Heheh, I know you do, Echo-y Uriah.

* * *

><p>Laying down. That's what I'm doing. With the occasional doctor checking on me and Zeke and Christina and even Four talking to me, nothing happens. I just, stay here.<p>

* * *

><p>I wish I was hungry. I have a feeling that if I were hungry, I would wake up from this coma. And when I woke up, I would have every right to eat as much Dauntless cake I want.<p>

* * *

><p>I wonder if the doctors know I can hear them. I can. I hear it all. Their words. Zeke's and Four's and Christina's. And Shauna's and Lynn's and Marlene's. There is no Tris yet. I can hear the pain in their scratchy voices. I can hear the regret in Four's. The almost sisterly love in Christina's. The motherly love from Shauna. The 'other half'-ness in my beautiful Marlene's voice. The weak attempt at the "toughen up" speech from Lynn. <em>I <em>need to give that one to _her._

* * *

><p>The worst is Zeke's. "Don't die! Don't die!" It's all he says. Wrong, Zeke. Don't die is what you say when we play Candor or Dauntless. Or during a game if Dare. Or just while playing a simple video game. "I dare you to climb the Hub! Don't die!" "Tell us your worst fear. Oh, death? Then, don't die!" "When you die in the game, you lose. So don't die!"<p>

* * *

><p>I hear the door open. Heavy footsteps, heavy breathing. Not a doctor. The scraping of metal against tile. Zeke. <em>Don't die. Don't die.<em> rings in my head. No, Zeke! I'm gonna die, so stop telling me not too! It's gonna happen! Give me a reason to live or Just. Shut. Up!

* * *

><p>"Uriah," he starts,"I don't know if you can hear me or not-" I can hear you, Zeke,"- but you <em>need <em>to come back." Come back? I'm right here! Even if I don't know where here is. "I need you here." I know. "With us." With you guys. "With _ME!_" With you, Zeke.

I'm not going to die. For you, Zeke.

* * *

><p>Hey, me.<p>

Yeah, me?

Do you wanna know what it's like, being in a coma?

Um, sure, why not, Uri?

Dark. Scary. Alone. It feels like you're floating a million miles off the ground, yet it seems that your toes are scraping the floor. The wind is blowing yet everything is still. It's so damn dark but yet I can see myself. When people talk to you, their voice is distant yet it seems so clear, they might as well be yelling in my ear. Your senses feel numb yet they feel sharper. You wonder what's going on but you know everything. Everything contradicts everything. Everything agrees with everything. Everything is nothing. That's what it feels like.

Oh.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, Zeke. I lied. I said I would live for you, but I lied. I'm not going to live at all. I. Lied. I. Am. So. SO. Sigh. I am so. Sorry.<p>

* * *

><p>Unplug me. That's what they said. Unworthy cost. Going to die anyway.<p>

Fuck you, too, doctor.

* * *

><p>No brain waves. That's what they say. I don't know what is means, but I think it means I shouldn't be able to be thinking this right now. Am I already dead and my soul refuses to leave my body? I don't know if I believe in God. But if I do, I hope he believes in me.<p>

* * *

><p>Tris. She is the only one left who has not come see me. If she has, she never said anything. Or touched me. That is not the Tris I know. So she must be gone. So she is gone. Like I will be gone. Like we will be gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Zeke. Mom. Both of them squeeze my hands. Stop, I wanna say, It's useless so just stop. My mom says a prayer.<p>

"Dear heavenly Father. This, to me, seems unfair. Wrong." Agreed. "But what You do is for a reason. We understand this." No, mom, we do not. "We hope that You are taking Uriah Pedrad to fold in Your arms and to nurture in Your kingdom." I hope that, too. "You take him in order to heal us. To make us braver. Stronger. Dauntless." Dauntless, yes, that is my faction, but not who I am. I am a coward. "We only ask that You do the same for him." Because you know I am a coward. "When he is there with You, tell him we love him." I already know. "Tell him that no matter what, this was right." I don't believe it. "We forgive You for taking him-" I don't. "-and we know You will forgive him." Will he? "In Jesus Christ's name, Amen." Amen.

I hear switches being flipped and I stop breathing. While the oxygen in my lungs run out, my mom whispers," I love you, Uriah. Don't forget." I won't.

* * *

><p>Now everything is black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I actually cried writing this. I swear, I cried for five minutes straight before writing this AN. I really hope you liked it. I~l<strong>


End file.
